dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
wielding a primal stone and Claudia summoning dark magic.]] Magic is the mysterious force that exists within the world of ''The Dragon Prince''. It exists everywhere in the lands of Xadia. All magical creatures in Xadia are born connected to one of the six Primal Sources of magic, and as such, have certain powers and abilities based on their respective Primal Source. Humans are not born with the ability to do magic, but there are some who can cast spells and control a Primal Source by using a conduit such as a Primal Stone.Creator Q&A However, Callum is the first known human who has been able to do magic other than dark magic without the use of a Primal Stone, for he had unlocked the meaning of the Sky arcanum. Other humans, rather than harnessing the Primal Sources, choose to rely on the magical energy already within magical creatures, extracting it for dark magic. Mages Mages, also known as wizards, are individuals who can harness and command the force of magic through an array of artifacts and spells. They are able to control any of the six Primal Sources, and the Source they draw from determines the spells they can cast. Mages born with the arcanum of their Primal Source, such as the Moonshadow elf mages Runaan and Lujanne, can cast spells naturally, without the need for a conduit, such as a Primal Stone. Conversely, human mages have to use a conduit, such as a Primal Stone, to cast magic, as evident by Callum's use of the Sky Primal Stone before he unlocked the meaning of the Sky arcanum. Some mages, rather than drawing upon the Primal Sources, choose to absorb the magical energy from magical creatures and use it for dark magic. Mages can have varying degrees of power, but the most powerful mages are called Archmages. A notable Archmage is Aaravos, a Startouch elf. Primal Sources All magic in the world draws upon the six Primal Sources. These are enormous, powerful entities of the natural world: the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Earth, the Sky, and the Ocean. A mage can draw upon these Sources to cast different spells; for example, drawing from the Sky's Primal Magic allows a mage to cast wind and thunderstorm spells. The magical creatures of Xadia are all connected to a Primal Source, and as such, their powers and abilities reflect that source.TDP Official Website Each magical creature in Xadia possesses a connection with their source, called an arcanum. This is described by Lujanne as, "the secret of the Primal, or its meaning." The Sky Sky magic draws on the vast sky, the energy and movement of the winds, and the power of thunderstorms. This source is at its strongest during a thunderstorm, and its arcanum requires focus and deep breaths. Creatures connected to the Sky Primal, including but not limited to Skywing Elves are typically quick and clever and prize the freedom to make their own choices in life. In order for the caster to use sky magic without a Primal Stone, there must be an abundance of the Primal Source nearby, namely a thunderstorm or a strong wind to draw power from sky magic. The Stars Star magic is, as of now, little understood. It draws on the vast and timeless power of the cosmos, and involves divination, cosmic vision, and seeing into the "beyond". Creatures connected to the Stars, like Startouch Elves, are extremely uncommon and rarely seen. The Ocean Ocean magic draws on the depth of the oceans and tides, and its power connects through rivers and lakes that flow back to it. This source is strongest at high tide. Ocean mages can reflect the nature of their home: a swamp mage and a river mage would look different, though they both connect to the same Primal Source. Ocean-connected creatures often forge strong connections to others, and can have hidden depths. The Earth Earth magic draws on the power and energy within the land itself. Earth magic comes from two major domains: the stone, minerals, crystals, and gems of the land, and the flora and fauna of the living world. Creatures connected to the Earth, like Earthblood Elves, are patient, sometimes stubborn, and care deeply about the history and balance of the natural world. The Sun Sun magic draws from the heat and energy of the Sun. Sun magic has a dual nature: it can conjure spells of light, growth, nurturing and transformation — or it can call upon fire, heat, and destruction. Sun-connected creatures, like Sunfire Elves, are often intense and charismatic and make natural leaders. The Moon Moon magic draws on the spirit and energy of the Moon, creating illusions, concealment spells, and connections with spirits. This source is strongest during a full moon, and its arcanum is that appearances are the truth of reality. The Moon is cyclical in its strength, relating directly to lunar phases. Moon Primal creatures like Moonshadow Elves can be private and secretive, and are keenly aware of the power of appearances. Dark Magic Dark magic does not connect to any of the Primal Sources. Instead, it draws upon the power within magical creatures themselves and is cast through incantations, often by speaking backward. The ease and potency of dark magic caused humans to hunt and poach magical creatures to harvest their energy. Horrified by the practice, the elves and the dragons divided the continent and drove all humans west out of Xadia. Dark magic cannot be inherited, but it can be taught to others. When a dark mage uses dark magic, some of the magic that courses through them is retained within their body. This allows them to cast some spells without the need for incantations. Spells Casting Spells The act of casting a spell is done by harnessing a nearby Primal Source and then drawing forth a spell through the use of either runes or incantations. Dark magic is often done by incantating spells backward, whereas magic that draws from the Primal Sources is done through ancient draconic incantations and runes; however, this is likely to vary from case to case. Rayla has also explained the process of casting spells; for example, she explained to Callum after he casted [[Magic|'Aspiro']], that in order to cast a spell at all, he would require a storm or at least a strong breeze if he did not have the Primal Stone, implying that simply having access to a Primal Source is not enough; a mage must harness a certain amount of Primal energy to cast a spell. Known Spells Sun Magic * A sun spell used by Aaravos, capable of shooting blasts of fire. * Basic flame manipulation, as exhibited by Aaravos and Viren, to light and extinguish flames and candles. Moon Magic Sky Magic Dark Magic Magical Artifacts Artifacts are often used to harness certain magical properties or abilities and conduct or control various sources of magic or cast spells. Artifacts are mysterious and strange, and not much is known about them. Magical artifacts are diverse and varied. *'Primal Stones:' Primal Stones are powerful artifacts that act as conduits to Primal Sources even when the source itself is not immediately available. They give a mage access to Primal energy anywhere, anytime: Sun magic in darkness, Earth magic at sea, and Moon magic during the day. But Primal Stones are incredibly rare — only master mages can craft them, and the crafting rituals themselves have largely been lost to time. *'Key of Aaravos:' A magical dice-like cube with runes that dictate the six Primal Sources on all sides. When in the presence of a magical creature or Primal Source, its respective rune glows. It originally belonged to Aaravos, came into the possession of a female ancestor of Harrow, and was passed down in Harrow's family for generations."The Dragon Prince Wondercon 2019 Interview with the Creators!" YouTube. According to him, legends claim that it unlocks something of great power in Xadia.Book 2, Chapter 6: "Heart of a Titan" *'Sunforged Blade:' Sunfire elves can create weapons that stay as hot as when they were forged for hundreds of years. The sheath they are kept in is inscribed with runes to protect the wielder from the extreme heat. *'Magic Mirror:' A mirror that Viren stole from the lair of the dragon monarchs. It has mysterious runes inscribed on the frame. Runaan was adamant about keeping its purpose a secret from Viren, though he did say that it is “something worse than death”. Aaravos, an elven Archmage, is trapped in the mirror. *'Staffs:' Staffs can be used in casting spells. Not much is known about them other than that they are often wielded by elves and mages. References }} Navigation Category:Xadia Category:World Category:A to Z